what you don't know
by epifail107
Summary: Kat Bishop didn't know her dad was a one of the best in the world, but she does now. she in huge danger so she gets sent to a secure facility to learn how to fight and be protect. she assigned the Kunit. Alex is back in the game, until he makes a mistake and sent for more training. there he finds Kat. will they get along? will Kat be safe? how does Kat's threat do with Alex's past!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Alex Rider. Never will sadly, never had sadly. I will not post this every chapter so please note that I do not under any circumstance own Alex Rider. At least until I rule the world. Until then I have no rights to the books. **

**Thanks, and please remember to review this chapter. **

1

My name is Katrina Bishop. I'm fifteen years old and until two months ago everyone in my life was lying to me.

Yeah, not cool.

Anyway, I had no clue what was going on. I got up in the morning, went to school, came home did homework, went to bed like everyone else.

Sure my dad had weird boring banker friends and always came home from work trips bruised and battered. That wasn't normal bankers either, but who was I to question.

Anyway it all started when my babysitter/nanny/best friend Casey got a call. Casey was American. She came to England instead of college for a year and never left. She meet my dad right after my mom had recently died, so she became my nanny. I was six.

She was my mom in everyway but birth. She and my father bickered like a married couple but, she was way to young for him. She was old enough to my sister.

Anyway, after Casey got the call she ushered me away to the hospital. On the way she drove crazily. She drove on the wrong side of the road, speed and passed everyone, even a police officer.

Once, we reached the hospital I jumped out and ran to the door.

At the front desk the nurse, reception lady gave me the number and floor.

I raced up stairs(the elevator took to long). When I finally found the room (I had to wait for Casey to help me find it) I raced inside to see my dad, and three guys with guns all pointed at my dad.


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Um, Hi?" I asked more than stated.

"Hello, Bishop spawn. Please leave so I can kill your father." one of the guys said.

Okay, that left me speechless. Of course if someone told you to leave so they kill your father what you say. Before you answer think about the fact they have a gun. One of biggest fears. Above spiders but, below snakes.

"no, don't leave we have to kill her now to you idiot! You've told her our plans!" one of the other guys said. They looked like twins.

"silence." from the way the twins flinched I'm assuming this was their leader. "Now, sweetheart, why don't you come on in?"

With all there attention all on me it clicked somewhere that this was not good.

I turned and ran.

A curse. Then a bang. He was shooting at me. I was safely outside and into the clear hallway. Crap. What to do?

Casey was standing outside to give me personal space. When she saw me run out.

"Kat! What's wrong?" concern was clear in her voice.

"RUN!" I screamed already tearing down the hallway.

Where to go? Where would I be safest. Ding! I turned to see the elevator doors open.

I grinned and ran in. startled people stared at me.

"YOU!" the twins were chasing me.

"close, close, oh god, please CLOSE!" I pressed the close doors button rapidly. They began to shut slowly.

"No!" one twin yelled but he and his brother were to late. The doors were closing.

One raised his gun, pointed it at me, and pulled the trigger.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter will be in third person.**

The mission was going good in theory until it started.

It was planned out. All Alex had to was enter grab the evidence and get out. Easy comparatively to some of his other mission.

It wasn't. for the moment the mission started Alex knew this wasn't you average grab and go. Nothing went to plan.

So, Alex improvised. He was doing good. He was alive. He got was needed.

Then, came the big guns. A dozen pointed straight for him.

Unfriendly faces stared him down. Alex smiled. It was a cold smile he had learned recently from Mrs. Tulip Jones. It didn't reach his brown eyes. It made his face contort and be uglier.

That was something most of his peers didn't believe possible. The girls fawned over Alex. He had grown into his looks and at sixteen he could break all the hearts he wanted. He just didn't want them.

He wanted freedom. But what was freedom when you had nothing?

Alex had returned to his Spy career willingly only three months after Jack died. The Pleasures were nice but, he wasn't. his mood changes and cold exterior made he an unpleasant child. So he moved back.

Now, he probably was going to die.

The sad part was half of him didn't even care anymore.

Alex attacked.

Two hours later Alex was on his way back to England. It had been a short mission so the chopper had been station near by to pick him up.

This meant a quick escape but, a long ride home. With Ben giving him the longest lecture Alex thought he had ever heard. When he told Ben that he thought Ben was going to kill him. Instead Ben just kept going.

Alex thought he preferred dying.

Of course Ben's lecture was the first of many. Mrs. Jones would have no doubt something to say.

Alex signed. He was bruised and battered but he was worried about lectures. He knew he was changed. ever since Jack's death he been off. Depressed didn't begin to cover it.

"Are you listening to me?" Ben sounded furious.

"Of course I am." Alex was sarcastic replied. That didn't help his case very much.

"Alex, what am I going to do with you?" Mrs. Jones sighed frowning at the teenager.

"probably use me as a weapon like ever other time." he muttered.

Mrs. Jones frowned. She noticed the change in Alex and couldn't help but, feel like it was her fault. If only she'd made Blunt stop using Alex sooner. But that was the past and she had way to many worries right now.

"Alex, I have decide what I'm going to do with you. You will be sent to spent an undefined amount of time back with the K-unit. You will learn how to take an order and fight all over again."

Alex grinned. A real grin this time. He remembered the fun times he had with the K-unit. Maybe this was just what he needed.

"And Ben, you will be joining him."


	4. Chapter 4

**Back in Kat's P.O.V.**

A thump was what made me open my eyes. Turning to my right I saw one of the people in the elevator earlier on the floor. Blood pouring from his head.

I somehow knew he was dead. Some instinctually part of me knew that he could lose that much blood. That he'd never move again.

If course that knowledge only made me scream. It was blood curling and desperate but, it didn't change anything. When I was done I was still lock in a elevator with a dead body.

Heart pounding I reached over and pressed the 1 button, before the doors opened and I was staring at the twins again.

Then, I back into a corner and tried not to cry.

When the elevator reached the first floor I got out. I had to step over the body carefully.

Once I stood in the middle of the lobby area. What to do? What to do?

I turned and saw the girl's bathroom.

Prefect.

What felt like hours later I heard Casey.

"Kat, are you in here?" I unlock the stall I was hiding in and ran to her.

"We have to go now!"


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later I was standing in camp hell.

That wasn't it's real name. It was beacon or something. Some training facility for special arms. MI6 operatives, the military, navy. You name it and they trained here.

Or that's what my dad said. He told me this was the safest place on earth for me.

See, the twins had been capture but, the leader had escaped.

They were part of the scorpia that had broken away before the fall. More of the gang division than anything.

Now they wanted me dead. Well, my dad, Casey and me. So, Casey and I were sent to this training facility to learn how to fight and be protected by the some of the best fighters that Great Britain has ever seen.

Casey and I were part of the K-unit. We had been put together with some of the recent agents who had been out of the camp lately and had come back for extra training. They were supposed to be some of the best.

I was about to meet them.

Casey seemed excited. "Kat, this is awesome we'll learn more about your dad! A spy! Who would have thought your dad the banker was a spy?" Casey was excited. I, on the other hand, was nervous and mad.

My dad told us that he was a spy. Like James Bond. He went on mission instead of 'business trips'.

"Hello" my head snapped up. Staring there was a man. He looked like he was twenty some.

"John?" Casey asked looking at the man.

His head snapped to her. "Casey Jacobs."

"John, What the Hell. You jerk. You left me on my birthday!" Casey was screaming. The man looked like he wanted to run away.

"Um, excuse me, I hate to interrupt but, I'm Eagle," another man I hadn't notice showed up said. He had. "this is Fox, Cub, Snake, and the man she's yelling at is Wolf"

"I'm Kat, and that's Casey." I introduced.

They all seemed around the small age expect Cub. He looked around my age. Which was kind of shocking. I expect all old people. They were all supposed to be in training for the special forces so I assumed at least college age if not older.

"Let's go to your home for the next couple of… months." Eagle smiled reassuringly but, I didn't like the thought of staying here one more minute. Let alone a couple of months.

That sounded like torture.

**another chapter, Yay. Anyway, please review. Review is like fuel and I need more fuel, people, review. **

**EpicFail ****J**


	6. Chapter 6

"Faster Kat!" Eagle screamed. I grunted, mentally cursed him but, tried to go faster. For some reason when Wolf tried to run 'drills' Casey flipped out and yelled back and did the opposite of what he said. When he yelled at me she got all mad and started yelling so he left in a huff, muttering about women. Leaving Snake in charge who with Fox went to help Casey train leaving me with Eagle and Cub.

It was absolute torture. We were currently running around the entire facility, which about ten miles, for the third time. I thought I was dying about to two minutes into the first lap. I hated nothing more than running. It was horrible and made me puke. Which isn't attractive. Which wouldn't be a problem but, Cub aka, the ridiculous hot boy my age, was jogging next to my pathetic running. He didn't even seem out of breath. He was sweating, which of course made him hotter. My face turns red when I sweat making me look like a tomato. Which just wasn't fair.

"Last lap!" Eagle called in a sing-song voice from ahead. That inspired to push myself a little faster. Only if to finish quicker. I wanted out.

"Don't worry it gets better." Cub said.

"When?" I gasped pathetically.

Cub grinned at me. "When you leave." With that happy note he started running. Daring Eagle to a race. Leaving me all by myself. Great.


	7. Chapter 7

The next week past in the same way. I eat, ran, sleep and then, got up and did it all over again. The second week I was working on my fighting skills.

I was too exhausted to really do anything but those four things. Casey flipped everything Wolf came near her or me and I had grown to where I didn't really care anymore. I just shrugged and moved on but, I could tell the rest of the unit were wondering.

Fox was the one to get his courage and ask Wolf. I wasn't in there but, I heard yelling from the training area next to bunker.

Casey frowned but, didn't comment and Cub who was assigned as my personally trainer smirked.

"Seems like someone grew a pair." He muttered and I snorted but, Casey's glare kept me from commenting.

Later, Cub and Casey where the only two people I talked too. With the occasionally other member of the team in the mix. Wolf was all but, had a restraining order on him and the rest were better much the same. Only Cub had escaped her persuction and that was because he was around my age and she dotted on him.

Though I was glad she didn't completely exile me from everyone. I wanted to make the most of my time here and being the only teenage girl made that hard enough without Casey being overprotective.

It was on the weekend of my third week when Cub asked me to the beach.

The whole team went at least once a month to get away and relax and that exactly what I needed and if I was being honest I was dotting on Cub at little too.

So, I agreed. But that wasn't the hard part. That would be convincing Casey she should go and go alone. With Wolf undoubtable being there Casey going would cause tension and problems that I just didn't want to have to deal with on my day off.

With a very long planned speech in my head I made my way to Casey.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Of course." Casey smiled like silly-girl-you-can-always-talk-to-me.

"well, its just that the rest of the unit is going to the beach from a break and Cub asked if I wanted to go so, and I do but,-"

"Cub asked you?" Casey asked.

"Um, yeah." this was not at all how I expected this to go.

Casey grinned. "Like a _date_." She put special emphases on the word making my cheeks heat instantly even though I knew that's not what he meant at all.

"No, the rest of the unit will be there so not a date. Nothing resembling a date." I said shaking my head mumbling. I completely forgot my speech. It didn't matter now anyway. Casey had her mind made up. That Cub and I were going on a date. I could almost she the wheels spinning in her head.

"Absolutely you should go and it is a date. Now what are you going to wear is the real question."


	8. Chapter 8

Casey was trying to kill me. Somehow she had not only found high heels in my size in the freaking desert with nothing but, trained army men, she also found a dress. A frilly poky dot dress.

"It'll be prefect for you date." Casey had said. Yeah, right I felt like I was going to church to become a nun. Even if this was a date, which it wasn't, I would never ever, wear this dress. Under any circumstances. Of course I couldn't let Casey know that. So, I packed a bag with a spare of clothes and left. Hiding a tree I made the change in a hurry so no random man waling by would see me. Then, I ran to catch up with Cub.

He meet me at the mess hall and we set out. The rest of the team had left early and Cub had waited for me and I had been detained by Casey. Which, is what I was telling Cub on the way.

"Poky dotted dress. I mean really." I ranted.

Cub snorted. "I bet you looked like a five year old."

"Not helping." I scolded.

He grinned. "Sorry, it's just a… funny mental image. That's all."

I glared. "I would like to see you in a poky dotted dress and see how much you like it."

His grin turned into a full blown smile. "Now, that would be a sight."

I grinned losing up under Cub carefree banter. I pretend not to notice him scanning the area every five seconds and the fact that he was a deadly weapon and basically my body guard. Tonight he was just a regular kid like me and we were going to hang out with some friends. I wasn't in life threaten trouble and Cub wasn't some sort of spy-in-training. I was going to have fun tonight and nobody could stop me.

"But, you are close right?" Cub asked.

"Oh, yeah. She like my mom. Raised me since my dad couldn't always be there and my mom died and she the big sister, mixed with best friends and mother figure all in one." I grinned.

Cub smiled faintly but, it didn't reach his eyes. "I know what you mean."

"What about your family?" I asked.

"Dead." He replied.

"I'm sorry." I said startled.

"It's ok. I didn't know my parents and my uncle has been dead for almost two years now and Jack well, I miss Jack." His eyes got distant and before I could think of a response he changed the subject. "We're here."

I looked over at the beach. It was night and I could just see the dozen or so bonfires. The closest one had the K-unit sitting around and drinking from what looked like beer bottles.

Cub leaded the way over to them.

An hour passed quickly followed by another. Soon, Eagle and Snake were drunk. Wolf and Fox were talking about something for the past thirty minutes or so. Leaving Cub and I to talk. And we did for almost an hour. Talking, laughing, maybe even a little flirting. Being in the middle of the desert with army men not only made Cub the only near my age and we seemed interested in mostly the same the same things.

We talked about music, our favorite little kids TV shows, funny stories about our teachers, and basically everything but, spies, danger, and sad anything. It was nice. Sort of like being home again without all the drama with the spying.

That was until we heard screaming.


End file.
